Hopper/Naveen
< - - Back to Characters Hopper/Naveen are played by KiaraPhantom. Biography Born with a curse, Naveen hides in the dark side of the world. Every sunset, he turns into an insect monster. Every sunrise, he reverts back. Every time he seeks for help, people would just scream, and he then proclaimed to never show his face. That is, until he met Lilo. She was an orphan and looked up to Naveen as her guardian angel. He abandoned his old self and started a new with his little partner, hence gaining his new name, Hopper, because he looked like a grasshopper. One night, they went to a circus where it had many freaks of nature and wonders alike. By next morning, the Ringmaster, Dr. Facilier, offered the circus as their home, as long as they do their part in the show, in which Hopper had to tell what happens to him at night, and thus, they start their job as a special act. At first, they felt welcomed, including to Facilier's number one star, Esme. However, Hopper is still unsure if this place is suited for Lil' Lilo...or even for him. Hopper tends to keep to himself from others. He loves music and dancing when he's in his normal form, but when it comes to night, he's a social misfit and stays away from the crowd. However, it shows he cares for Lilo and has every intention to protect her when threatened. Personality Hopper is considered a gentleman, both in day and night form. Many women around the cirque are admired by him, and possibly have those fangirl crushes. However, he is not one committed to a relationship as of right now because he fears that they won't accept his night form. Fortunately, the few girls he has met have accepted his night form, but only considers them as friends. He is talented in music and dancing in his day form. In night form, he has the ability to fly. He tends to stray away from fights, especially when it comes to guys picking on him when a certain girl is even hanging around with him. However, if one is to even lay a finger on Lilo in harm's way, he's all over them in a heartbeat. Relations Lilo Hopper considers Lilo as a friend, and possibly as a daughter, and vows to protect her. Upon first meeting, Lilo was running into the night, only to bump into him. She was taken aback from his features, but stood still and only asked, "What are you supposed to be?" To him, he replied, "A Monster." The response he wasn't expecting, "I've seen worse." From there, he kept her close, discovering along the way that was a runaway orphan, with her house and family killed in an explosion. He does care for her in many special ways, and feels that one day, he could adopt her; become part of a new family. Only time will tell. Rapunzel Rapunzel is an acrobat in the cirque and was introduced to the duo for a tour. Punz never did judge Hopper for his night shift, and thus began a new friendship. Like Lilo, she's a runaway orphan, fed up with her mother's strict rules and keeping her locked away. Hopper admires Punz in a way, seeing how she and Lilo get along so well. There's a possible way that she could become part of this small family... Belle Upon meeting Hopper, Belle was in search of Toothless, but their introduction was cut short when sunset came. One night, Belle had taken her evening ride a little too far from the grounds and she was ambushed by wolves. When all seemed lost, she was saved by a large insect monster, only to realize it was Hopper! Since then, she has become one of the few who is not afraid of his night form. Esmeralda Though briefly met, Hopper and Esme are on good terms. She was the one who introduced them to Punz. Dr. Facilier Not much is exchange between the ringmaster and the grasshopper. Although generous to be offered a home in the cirque, Hopper is slighty unsure whether this place is fit for a little girl. However, that feeling digressed. Role in the Cirque Flying acrobat stunt with Lilo Introduction thumb|450px|left Category:Characters Category:Male